Pokemon Ranger: Heroes of Oblivia
by Akozu Heiwa
Summary: Rewrite. AU. When Summer and Ben are assigned to their very first mission in Oblivia, they are eager to prove themselves. Then Summer is shot out of the sky and Ben is captured, and the two Rangers are faced with the possibility of having to complete their mission alone. But can they succeed without each other, or is the Oblivia Region doomed?
1. Chapter 1

**Summer's POV**

When I was a little girl, my dad would tell me and my brother all sorts of stories about his work as a Pokémon Ranger. I knew I would one day be one myself- after all, helping people was one of my favourite things to do.

My name's Summer. I'm fifteen years old, and I just recently graduated Ranger School. My goal is to be the best Pokémon Ranger there ever was.

I loved flying- just the feeling of the wind in my hair as I held tight to Staraptor's feathers- it was a great thing. Today was my very first mission- a pretty large one for a couple of rookies like me and my partner were.

Speaking of my partner… where _was_ he?

I looked around curiously, before a new sound caught my attention. "Yeah! These Z.Z. Flyers are amazing!"

I frowned and swerved to the right. Admittedly, the first thought that occurred to me was that the- Z.Z. Flyers, were they called?- did look rather fun to ride. Then it occurred to me that I didn't know _who_ the strangely dressed people riding them were, or what they were chasing (for they were chasing something.

"Ugh, keep your mind on the job!" growled the girl of the duo. "This Latias doesn't give up."

Oh, they were chasing Latias.

Wait! Latias is a Pokémon!

"Well, I'll tell it," said the boy. "Give up!"

"Hey!" I exclaimed, catching up to them. These must have been the poachers we were looking for. They whipped around to face me. "Leave that Latias alone!"

"Uh… who are you?" asked the boy.

I blinked at him, and glanced down at my outfit, then back at them incredulously. I was _clearly _in the official Pokémon Ranger uniform.

"Red goggles, yellow scarf…" the girl narrowed her eyes for a split second before widening them once more. "She's a Pokémon Ranger!"

"That's me!" I said cheerfully.

"We don't need any Rangers interfering in our plans!" said the boy, scowling. "So I'll just shoot you out of the sky!"

"I'd like to see you try," I said, raising an eyebrow.

The boy gritted his teeth, clicking a button on his Z.Z. Flyer and sending an array of green and pink orbs at me. I rolled my eyes and flew out of the way. My attacker looked surprised.

"You're good, I'll admit that much," said the girl. "But can you handle our double attack?"

In the back of my mind, I mused that _maybe_ Hastings should equip our Capture Stylers with shields or something. I was proud of myself for mostly being able to dodge the plasma orbs, but hissed in pain as one brushed by my arm, leaving an angry red burn in its wake. I grimaced, but shook it off and returned my attention to the poachers.

"My battery's dead!" the boy exclaimed in horror. The girl nodded. "Yours too?"

"Yeah," said the girl, sounding annoyed. "I guess we'll have to ram her."

"Hey, let's make this a fair fight!"

I swerved out of the way as my partner flew in beside me. I grinned at him. "Ben! Nice of you to join the party! I thought you were going to miss all the fun!"

"Sorry, I didn't get my invitation," Ben quipped back, eyes darting to the burn on my arm. He said nothing, but glared at the two poachers. "So these are the Pinchers we're looking for?"

I shrugged.

"The Plasma cannons stop working, Rangers keep popping up, and we've lost Latias!" whined the girl, "I think now would be a good time to flee!"

"Now, there's no need for that," said a calm voice. A man on a red Z.Z. Flyer came into view. He made eye contact with me and looked taken aback for a moment, before shaking his head. "We have one more on our side now."

"Leader! These two are Pokémon Rangers!" said the boy, sounding horrified.

"Oh, yes, we're _so_ fearsome," I muttered under my breath.

A small, amused smile tugged at the leader's lips, as if he'd heard me. "I can see that, though I've never seen _flying_ Rangers before."

"Who are you?" I demanded. "And what do you want?"

"The name's Red Eyes," he said pompously. I raised an eyebrow.

"Red Eyes?" I repeated dubiously. It fit, given the fiery colour of his eyes, matching a streak in his blonde hair.

He ignored me. "And to answer your second question… I can't tell you. I don't have time to deal with a couple of brats."

Ben turned red. "Brats! We're Pokémon Rangers!"

"You're barely fifteen," said Red Eyes, waving a hand.

"Ben, shut up," I said quietly, wondering how the red-eyed man had been able t guess our ages so accurately.

He, of course, didn't listen to me. If anything got on Ben's nerves, it was haughty jerks like this Red Eyes. "Yeah, well, at least we're not the leader of a group who can't handle a couple of _brats_!"

I groaned as Red Eyes's eyes flashed. Now Ben had done it.

"Respect your elders, boy," Red Eyes snapped.

Ben scoffed. "What are you, twenty? You're hardly my _elder_."

"You know what?" hissed Red Eyes. "I have the perfect game for a rude brat like you. Tell me, boy, do you like skydiving?"

"What?" said Ben, looking slightly confused.

Red Eyes smirked triumphantly, pressing something on his Z.Z. Flyer. Realisation his me like a train as Red Eyes sent a large, multi-coloured orb at my partner.

I will admit that what I did next was very rash, but I will also admit that I didn't regret it in the slightest.

I swerved in front of Ben, and made eye contact with him for a split second, before the orb hit, and I was knocked off Staraptor. I screamed, terrified as I free-fell towards the ocean.

The last thing I saw before I hit the water was a scuffle in the sky. As I was surrounded by cold, dark water, I could only hope that Ben was okay.

* * *

**Ben's POV**

"Summer!" I cried as my partner fell towards the ocean. Her Staraptor flew away, and I almost felt angry that it hadn't gone after her.

"How noble," said Red Eyes, who looked shocked himself. "Sacrificing herself to save you… you must have meant quite a bit to her. It's a shame… a shame she had to fall to her death."

"Summer wouldn't let a fall like that kill her!" I said, scanning to ocean for any sign of my partner.

"You seem quite lucky," mused Red Eyes. I narrowed my eyes at him, refusing to believe that Summer was dead. Oh, why couldn't that plasma orb have hit me? "We could use a lucky charm."

The other two pinchers grabbed me by the arms. I shouted and struggled to get out of their grip. "Let go of me! I have to save Summer!"

"Knock him out," said Red Eyes coldly.

I struggled harder, but I felt something hard come in contact with my head, and everything went black.

* * *

When I awoke, the first thing I realised was the my head _hurt_. Then I realised everything was dark.

Admittedly, my first thought was that I'd gone blind, and I _almost_ started panicking until I remembered what happened. Then I really did start panicking. Summer had been shot out of the sky, I had been captured… oh, this _really_ wasn't a good start to our mission.

I heard the sound of a door opening. "So, you're awake."

I let out a low growl. "You."

"Me," Red Eyes said, sounding faintly amused.

"I swear," I snarled, "if Summer is dead, I _will_ kill you."

"Now, I thought Rangers didn't do any of that," he said.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly, struggling against the ropes binding me. "Surely you didn't come in here just to chat."

"If it's any consolation," he drawled, "I wasn't _trying_ to kill your girlfriend. I had nothing against her; she just wasn't about to let you die. Of course… I doubt her sacrifice will be worth much."

"What? Going to kill me?" I laughed bitterly.

"We have no use for hostages," he said coldly, seemingly agreeing. "But perhaps we can find some use for you, boy."

"Sure you can," I scoffed. "You said yourself, you have no use for a hostage, and you won't be getting any information from me."

The blindfold was ripped away from my face, and I met Red Eyes's cold eyes defiantly. He pulled my scarf from around my neck and tied it around my mouth, preventing me from speaking again. "Watch your mouth, boy. You're the captive here."

He grabbed my tied arms and roughly pulled them upward, moving the ropes to reveal my Capture Styler. My eyes widened slightly, and his expression turned smug. "Hmm, we can't let you have _this_, can we?"

He stood, pulling me into a standing position; the sudden motion made me slightly dizzy. Then he slammed my wrists into the wall, breaking the Styler. I bit my lip, and refused to let it seem like the action had affected me, even though I was relatively sure my Styler wasn't the only thing he'd managed to break.

"Much better," he said, dropping me back to the ground.

"Summer will find me," I told him.

He smirked. "So we take out both Rangers for the price of one."

And then he left the room.

Now that the blindfold was off, I was able to look around the room I was in. It was completely made of metal, with now windows and only one door. I glanced down at my tied hands. Droplets of red were visible, but my arms seemed to be okay. My Styler, though… it was completely ruined. Now I had no way of contacting Summer and letting her know I was okay- or finding out if she was.

I leaned my head up against the cold wall and closed my eyes. I'd really screwed up. If I had just held my temper for once, we wouldn't be in this mess. Summer was probably so mad at me, assuming she was okay.

I opened my eyes and stared up at the ceiling. "Summer, wherever you are… please be careful."

**A/N: Hello all, and welcome to my rewrite of Heroes of Oblivia! This will **_**mostly**_** be the same as the old one, except better written and a **_**little**_** less crazy. I reread the original version and realised I took the game, threw it in the blender, melted it for good measure, and then froze it back into the story. :/ So for those who read the first one… expect similar but different! This was short, but hopefully later chapters will be longer. :D**

**I don't own Pokémon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summer's POV**

_Ben and I stood fidgeting in front of Professor Hastings. Ben looked like he was trying not to grin. _

_Hastings observed us both almost critically. "Young Pokémon Rangers. I've heard so much about you."_

_Ben and I exchanged surprised looks._

"_I'm Professor Hastings, the Ranger Union's Chief of Technology," he continued. "Are you familiar with my work?"_

_We both nodded eagerly. Hastings cracked a faint smile._

"_I called you both here because I have an extraordinary mission for you two," he said._

"_And extraordinary mission?" I repeated eagerly._

"_For _us_?" added Ben. "But we're fresh out for school, sir!"_

"_I'm well aware," said Hastings, "but I'm sure you can handle this. Perhaps you have heard, perhaps not, but there is an awful group of people who control Pokémon and take them from their homes. They call themselves Pokémon Pinchers."_

"_I've heard of them from Dad," I said, frowning deeply. "Jake was after them when…"_

"_Yes," said Hastings solemnly. "Part of the reason I selected you, Summer."_

_Ben gave me a curious look, because I rarely brought up my brother. Then he returned his attention to Hastings. "I've heard of them too… but I thought the members all worked by themselves."_

"_Unfortunately, these Pokémon Pinchers are starting to become a unified outfit," said Hastings. "But why?"_

_Ben and I exchanged looks. I hoped the question wasn't meant to be answered, because I had no idea._

"_But no matter," said Hastings, shaking his head. "They're probably up to no good. I want the two of you to head for the Oblivia Region, investigate their plans, and stop them, if necessary."_

_I nodded determinedly. Ben grinned. "You can count on us, Professor!"_

"_Hey! Wait a minute!" called a familiar voice. Murph, a round, redheaded man, came running into the room. He stopped and leaned on his knees, catching his breath. "Whew! I really need to get into shape!"_

_He straightened. "If you need an explanation of the Oblivia Region, leave it to me!"_

"_Murph!" exclaimed Hastings. Murph jumped. "I will take care of the explanation, thank you very much!"_

"_Please, Professor, don't take away any of my few remaining responsibilities!" said Murph, clasping his hands together in a pleading motion._

_Hastings made a face, but nodded tightly._

"_Well, then!" said Murph happily. "The Oblivia Region is a place the rest of the world has forgotten about. It's a carefree and peaceful paradise!"_

_I nodded in agreement. I'd been to Oblivia before with my parents several times, and it was a beautiful place. It was a home away from home for me._

"_You may be right about that," said Hastings. "That, however, is exactly what the Pinchers might be after. We only have one Area Ranger stationed there."_

"_That's right!" I said. "Rand lives there, doesn't he?"_

"_Oh, yes, you do know Rand, don't you?" said Hastings, looking pleased. _

"_Oblivia's motto is 'Oblivia, Islands of Ancient Ruins and Legends'! Sounds like adventure, huh?" said Murph enthusiastically._

"_Indeed," said Hastings. "Many archaeology buffs have been visiting these islands… if I ever have the time, I would love to visit, but..."_

_He shook his head. "Now listen, you two. It may be peaceful, but don't let your guard down."_

_I nodded grimly. The Pinchers were dangerous. I knew that for certain. _

"_Now the second part of my explanation!" said Murph happily. "There are nine parts in all, so make yourselves comfortable, okay?"_

"_That's quite enough," said Hastings, going a bit red in the face; he didn't look too happy with Murph. "If you're that desperate for work, I'll think of something!"_

"_Oh, make it fun, okay?" said Murph, beaming._

_Hastings groaned and rubbed his temple, before turning back to us. "Our conversation has certainly gone off track. This mission is urgent, so depart immediately."_

"_Yes, sir!" we chorused, before running out of the Ranger Union. _

_Ben turned to me eagerly. "So, we're off to the islands of Oblivia!"_

_I beamed back. "Race you there?"_

"_Hah! You're on!" he agreed._

* * *

I groaned and sat up, rubbing my head.

"That hurt," I moaned to myself, standing unsteadily. "Voice Nav., where am I?"

Voice Nav., the automated info system programmed into my Styler, buzzed. "Current location… X Coordinate 055665, Y Coordinate 355671- zzzz- seawater- zzz- has penetrated the system. X Coordinate 05-zzz- Y Coordinate- zzz… this is Dolce Island in the Oblivia Region."

I blinked, and shook the arm with the Styler on it, wondering what on earth was wrong with it. It was _supposed_ to be the newest, most advanced model, but Hastings had mentioned it was a prototype, so maybe it was just acting up.

But _how_ did it get seawater in it?

"Recovering Voice Nav. program," said Voice Nav. "Please verify that you own this Styler by entering your name."

"Uh, Summer Éthelle," I said.

"Summer Éthelle, correct?" repeated Voice Nav. "Your name has been verified."

"Current location: X Coordinate 055665, Y Coordinate 355671. You are currently on Dolce Island in the Oblivia Region," it beeped a few times. "The Styler's communication functions cannot be recovered. Communication with Ben is currently impossible."

I cursed under my breath.

What had happened? The last thing I remembered was racing Ben to Oblivia and running into those Pinchers…

Then it all came flooding back to me. That Red Eyes guy shot me out of the sky. No wonder my head hurt.

But… what happened to Ben? Was he alright? Did he escape? Or was he shot out of the sky like me… or worse, taken prisoner?

"Alright," I said, brushing sand off of myself. "No use standing around."

I started inland. I had only been on Dolce Island once, and I hadn't stayed long, so I didn't know my way around the place. I was glad there was a path.

"Pichu!" cried an angry voice. I spun on my heel.

"Oh my gosh, you're so cute with your little ukulele!" I squealed, bending down and picking up the little Pichu. It responded by letting loose a rather painful electric attack. I fell backwards, twitching slightly. "Powerful cutie, huh?"

"Pichu looks like it's about to attack," said Voice Nav.

"I noticed," I said, getting to my feet and readying my Capture Styler. "Capture on!"

The Capture Disk swirled around Pichu, who looked quite bewildered. After a moment, I finished that capture and bent down before the calmer looking Pichu.

"Hey, little buddy," I said. "What's the matter?"

"Pi… chu?" said Pichu, before it smiled and pulled its ukulele in front of it. A burst of electricity made the ukulele sound a few notes.

I beamed and clapped. "Bravo, bravo!"

Pichu beamed back. "Pichu!"

"Pichu, is that you?" said a voice. My eyes lit up as a tan, older man walked into the clearing. "Ah, it is you! Where are your friends."

"Pichu! Pichu pi pichu!" Pichu said frantically. It started running around, as if being chase, before hiding. I furrowed my eyebrows, wishing I could understand.

"Woah, Pichu," he said. "I can't understand you!"

Then he looked up at me. "Well, I'll be."

"Remember me, Booker?" I asked him, tiliting my head.

"Why, if it isn't Summer Éthelle!" he laughed. "How could I forget all the trouble you caused! You're a Pokémon Ranger like your dad now, huh?"

"I am," I said proudly. "This is my first mission."

"Does this have to do with those UFOs I saw flyin' around here?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. "I can tell you, those people were up to no good!"

I tilted my head. "I think so, though they aren't UFOs."

"Hmm, I see," said Booker. "Summer, how did you end up on Dolce Island? Shouldn't you have come to Renbow Island?"

"I washed up here," I admitted, reddening. "You see… I was shot out of the sky. Do you have a boat around here to get me to Renbow Island?"

Booker puffed up proudly. "Me, master shipbuilder, without a boat? You must have knocked your head when you fell from the sky!"

I laughed. "I should have figured, huh?"

"You should have," he said, before glancing at Pichu. "Why don't you run along and find your Pichu friends? They're probably still hidin' somewhere."

"Pi," chirped Pichu, before it ran off.

"Come on, Summer, the boat's this way," said Booker. I followed him down the path to the small dock on the other side. I raised an eyebrow at the noticeable lack of a boat. Booker's eyes widened. "Well, gosh darn it! I was in such a rush, I forgot to tie my boat up!"

"Oh, Booker, you're _still_ absentminded?" I asked, shaking my head fondly. I scanned the surrounding for anything that might help, before my eyes landed on a boat on the hilltop. "What about that boat?"

"Well, it's not done yet," he said.

"But you built it," I pointed out, running up the stairs and trying to push the boat down the hill. It wouldn't budge.

"That won't do at all," said Booker, crossing his arms. "We'd need at least five strong backs to get that thing in the water!"

"Or…" I said, looking around. My eyes lit up when I spotted something that might be helpful. "An Ursaring."

"What?" said Booker, but I ran up to the confused looking Ursaring and promptly capture it, pretty proud of myself for accomplishing the task so quickly.

"Ursaring," I said. "Will you push that boat down the hill into the water?"

It grunted an affirmative, before walking over to the boat and body slamming it. It slid down the hill, stopping at the water's edge. I beamed. "Thanks, Ursaring!"

It grunted again, before walking off, bored of its surroundings.

Booker stared at me. "Well, I guess that's a Pokémon Ranger for you."

I laughed again, and we made our way to the boat.

"Now," said Booker. "To begin our long voyage!"

I stared at him.

"Okay, so it's over in a flash," he admitted. "But I've always wanted to say that."

I climbed in the boat, stifling a laugh. Suddenly, a yellow blur shot past me and landed in the water. As it spluttered water and realised it had missed its mark, the Pichu from before climbed into the boat.

I helped it up. "What are you doing here, little one?"

"Pi pichu!" it said.

"Hmm," said Booker. "It looks like Ukulele Pichu's taken a likin' to you, Summer."

"Ukulele Pichu?" I repeated.

Booker puffed up proudly. "Thought up that name myself."

"I guessed," I said dryly, before turning to Pichu. "Is that right? Do you want to come with us?"

Pichu nodded eagerly.

"But…" I said. "What about your friends?"

Pichu's face fell. It shook its head sadly.

"You didn't find them?" I asked.

"They aren't here?" asked Booker in shock.

"I bet those Pinchers took them!" I fumed at Pichu's affirmative. I patted it on the head. "Don't worry, Pichu. We'll get your friends back."

Pichu beamed up at me. I hesitated a moment, before tilting my head. "Hey, would you… like to be my partner, Pichu?"

Pichu's eyes widened. It pointed to itself. "Pi?"

"Yes, you," I said, giggling slightly.

Pichu jumped up and down excitedly, before pulling out its ukulele and playing a few cheery notes. I laughed. "I guess that's a yes! Welcome to the team, Pichu!"

* * *

The trip back was short and comfortable. Renbow Island looked just as I remembered, and I ran on shore and spun around as if I had returned home (which was almost true… how much time had I spent here before leaving for Ranger School?).

A small, green-haired boy ran up to us. "Hey, Grandpa! Welcome back!"

"Ralphie?" I asked in shock. The boy tilted his head at me. "Look at you! You've grown!"

"Uh… do I know you?" asked Ralph.

"Ralph, this here's Summer Éthelle," said Booker. "She used to watch you when you were little."

"Oh, then it's nice to see you again!" said Ralph, beaming at me. "Are you… a Pokémon Ranger?"

I smiled. "Yup!"

"But that outfit if kinda different," said Ralph, narrowing his eyes. "I've never seen a Ranger with red goggles and a yellow scarf before!"

"It's a new uniform," I chuckled. "You wouldn't have caught Rand or Dad in this."

"Oh," he said. Then he turned his attention to Pichu. "Huh? You sure don't see Ukulele Pichu come to this island often."

"Pichu!" said Pichu, waving.

"I'm gonna tell everyone there's a Ranger in our village!" said Ralph eagerly. "They've all been worried about this UFO stuff!"

He waved and ran off. Booker watched him, looking amused. "Ralph is a reliable boy."

"He's all grown up!" I said.

"That's what happens in five years, Summer," said Booker, ruffling my hair. I gave him a slightly put out look. "Let's go inside and you can tell me all about what's happened to you, startin' with who shot you outta the sky!"

**A/N: Sorry, no Ben this chapter… I used all the Ben parts from this chapter's original version last chapter. But… backstory! I know I'm taking liberties with this… but it is AU! Summer's French name is Éthelle, so I used that for her last name, and Ralph really is Booker's grandson. Anyway, thank you to my reviewers: RangerTakara, SakuraBlossomWolf, N. E. Person, FlameUser64, and May845!**

**I don't own Pokémon. **


End file.
